Some consumers of photo frames for displaying pictures prefer to arrange the frames on a wall, or along a mantle or shelf. Sometimes, particularly in large wall gallery arrangements, much time can be spent hanging and re-hanging the pictures to capture the desired effect. Also, personal taste may dictate that this change from time to time. With standard picture frames, the frames must be moved around, re-hung, or even opened up to change the contents thereof. Digital picture frames offer increased flexibility in terms of the displayed pictures, as typically provided via memory cards.